The Mission
by imtheonehiddenbyshadows
Summary: I don't know whether being in love or faking for a mission has much difference but I knew it couldn't be real could it. I was a killer I didn't fall but maybe it was my shot at a happy ending. Trust me way better than this summary. Rated T for safety reasons. Writing the next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a new story its my first so it might not be so good. If you think you could help improve pm or review. You can also review if you like the story. Also any tips just tell me I'm not that good of a writer. Here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House Of Anubis, or any type of gun mentioned in this story or James's and Jake's if that place exists.**

Patricia's POV

I was hidden by the darkness of the shadows as I climbed the staircase inside the bell tower, this was an easy job, It was a quick kill and leave. As I grew closer to the top I started to take the black bag of my back. It was heavy but I could handle it, after all I was used to this sort of thing. My black hair hung over my face covering one of my brown eyes. Without the wig and contacts I would have auburn hair and emerald green eyes but I had to wear a disguise in case anyone sees me when I'm leaving or entering the bell tower. When the bronze bell was in sight I knew I was at the top, I set my black bag down on the floor and checked my watch. 14:57, I had time to set up. To assassinate the person I would have to use a long ranged weapon so a sniper rifle was the best choice. The AS50 swiftly slid out the bag. It was perfect the gun wasn't traceable to me and it was long ranged so it did me good. 15:00 ok right on time, I drew in a breath and looked down the scope, quick and simple. Perfect my cross lined up exactly with his chest. Breath in and out, and my finger pressed down on the trigger. After a few seconds you could see his white shirt turn to a red, he dropped his brief case and fell to the floor. Job completed, my heart was racing, adrenaline rushing through my body. I picked up my bullet casing and packed away my AS50 in one minute flat, I rushed down the stairs and jumped onto my black motorbike. Quickly I took out my contacts and pulled off my black wig. An exact moment after I pulled up my stand I drove away.

Once I pulled into the car park for James's and Jake's I went straight into the toilets. Out of my black leather jump suit and into a pair of black leggings and ripped black shorts, with my signature baddest boots with a black Sick Puppies shirt. I applied a simple layer of of mascara with a thick outline of eye liner. Time to go back to Anubis and no one will suspect a thing. I have been gone for long periods of time before and no one noticed. So why would they all of now of all times.

When I arrived back at Anubis I was greeted by Fabian and Nina or Fabina as Amber calls them. Even though they knew it was no use as I hadn't talked to anyone for three years. The only people I talked to were clients. And by clients I mean the people who ask me to kill someone or a group. There is also the rare occasion where I have to retrieve something but that doesn't happen that often. About an hour later Trudy called up stairs saying that dinner was ready, ugh dinner the time when I had to sit around a table with a bunch of laughing people acting as though nothings wrong with the world. Well news flash there is. Gangs are everywhere : drug dealers, murderers, rapists. The list goes on and on.

Nobody's POV

All around the table everyone was talking to each other. Well all but one that is, the girl with the auburn hair that was sat at the top or the table was silent. She didn't seem as though she wanted to be there, it was as though she was assessing everyone and every move they made. At the other end of the table Fabian and Nina were having a very private conversation.

"Fabian I think it's best we let her keep to herself. Ok?"

"I know Nina but I can't help but be curious of what she gets up to every time she is out of the house for hours." Nina gave him a look that said, if she wanted you to know she would let you know so drop it. Huffing Fabian gave into Nina's wishes," Fine."

Although their conversation was private, Fabian felt as though Patricia was glaring daggers at him, he knew she couldn't have heard them but was it possible she could lip read. All these possibilities were running through Fabian's mind. The rest of the night passed by as quick as normal, well as normal as it got for Patricia.

Patricia's POV

Darkness was my friend but it could also be my enemy. The shadows hide me, but they still hide my enemy so I had to be careful. Almost every night I would sneak out to meet a client, and find out tomorrow's target/targets. Earlier an unknown number sent me a text with a place to meet them. I got out of bed and pulled on my tight black suit, I would need to be able to run and blend. I pulled a black bandanna over my mouth just above my nose. Quietly, so I didn't disturb any of the girls, I snuck into the bathroom and wiped off my make up. I was ready.

To make sure the person who was meeting me wasn't trying to kill me I had to hide, I looked around where could I hide. Perfect a blacked out window sill. I climbed onto a barrel and jumped and grabbed the edge of the window sill. By the time I got up there I saw a dark figure entered the alley. " Hello? The mask? I sent you a text I have someone I want dead."

I jumped down behind the guy, he spun around to face me. "I was hoping you were a girl, I have a target for you, his name is Edison Miller but most people call him Eddie." Edison Miller. If I didn't have a bandanna on the guy would've seen the shock on my face. Sure I killed people but Edison Miller no one went near him. He became a Mafia Lord at the age of 14 and has been for 4 years.

**That was the first chapter so review if you want more. I will start writing the next chapter as soon as I can so tell me what you think bye guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I know I took a more than a week to update but I do have a life a very small one but oh well. Ok ok the truth. I was at my friends all weekend and I had a cold. The horror I know colds they are terrible, I also have had to catch up with watching the yogscast videos that have been updated recently. Any ways onto the story.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own House Of Anubis**

~Patricia's POV~

This was going to be a big hit. I mean Eddie Miller it wouldn't just be big but it would be difficult to complete. I'm not doubting my skills but he was a Mafia lord scratch that mega Mafia lord. Luckily the bandanna covered my mouth or the guy would've seen it drop in shock. "So are you up for it. I can always hire someone else to do it"He was threatening me, he has guts." Of course I'm up for it"The guy then smiled creepily before telling me there was a lot more to discuss.

"Ok so the deal is you need to go undercover. I've got you a job as a maid for him so you can see his every day life and decide how you will kill him and when." This was a big risk I would be leaving Anubis for a while so its best if I actually speak to them before saying goodbye so they think I was happy before I left. But I guess the guy knew I took it all in before he chucked me a scrap of paper with the location and the time I would start my 'work' at. People may not think it but I'm actually scared about leaving Anubis. I mean its been my home for years and I'm just suddenly leaving. Not one of my house mates got to know me and ill be gone just like that. Maybe before I left I could try and know them maybe just maybe I could make friends. The word sounded foreign in my I've never actually had friends. I always had those people who live with me but don't know me at all.

Since I have excellent hearing I wake up second in the house. The first person wakes me up with noises they make even if they are as slight as a pin drop.**(A/N see what I did there)** Everything seemed oddly peaceful, I guess I woke up naturally. Turning my head slightly I peer at my alarm clock. It seemed as though they were big red blobs but those blobs soon formed number; 06:44 it was one minute before my alarm would go off. The ringing sound soon blared through the room."Morning Patricia" my room-mate Joy said it came out as more of a moan but I was used to it by now so I knew what she said. "Uh hi Joy morning to you to" I spat out just as she was going out the door, not in an unfriendly way but I didnt know what else to say, I wasn't used to...this. Even though I spoke she carried on walking. Huh that was strange, isn't she meant to be shocked. Wait I knew Joy I have lived with her give it a minute. So I sat down on my bed, five seconds later Joy raced through the bedroom door red in the face."Did you just say hi?" Right I knew the answer to this it was easy "Yes, why I mean don't humans normally communicate?"

"Well yes they do but you don't I mean I'm so happy we can finally talk about shoes and boys and-"

"That sounds great but really I need breakfast I'm starving" Thankfully she agreed otherwise I would have probably been there all day, talking about shoes. Because I would totally say I find these boots the easiest to get away from the scene of the crime in but whatever you think I should try I could give a go. Yep that's exactly what I thought me and shoes and clothes let alone boys in one conversation.

~Nobody's POV~

The two girls descended the stairs deep in conversation about the past few years and how different it will be now Patricia was talking. As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Patricia stopped talking but Joy carried on. Joy didn't question this as she knew Patricia wanted to keep this a surprise for now and when she walks in and they are both greeted she would greet back. Just so Joy could remember this moment she whipped out her phone typed in the password and selected the camera icon. Everyone was chatting and laughing when the Brunette and auburn haired girl walked in. "Sup Trix, Joyless" the two pranksters called across the room. Next was Fabina, who said it at the same time only to look at each other and blush afterwards. Patricia had to admit it was cute although she knew she could never have anything like that true love didn't exist only pain and death eventually the two would get mad angry and break up it was the way it always ended. No one else greeted Patricia so she decided it was time to say hi back. "Hey guys what's happening" at that moment: Alfie fell off his chair, Jerome did a spit take, Mick let go of his banana which fell to the floor, Fabian's eyes went wide, and Nina dropped the pitcher of water that was in her hand. What surprised everyone even more was Mara's reaction she began coughing violently, as if someone was chocking her. It was only the two girls who seemed to have become immediate best friends that were laughing. "Did she just talk" asked Jerome, he was the only one who could ask after all, everyone else was either cleaning up the water spill or calming down Mara.

"No its Joy using me as a puppet slimeball" Patricia said sarcasm hanging off every word. A smirk fell upon his face, "It seems Trixie is a feisty one, wouldn't you say so Alfie." The boy next to him only nodded already scared of Patricia and she hadn't even been speaking to them for more than five minutes. Scoffing Patricia stood up and walked behind Jerome. She reached over his head and grabbed the milk, before Jerome had a chance to asses what was happening he was covered in milk. His hair had flattened and a very angry expression was plastered onto his face, but he said nothing. All he did was storm out of the room. Everyone began cheering and laughing once again, like they did at dinner the other night. However this time it was different. This time Patricia joined in. This time Patricia didn't fake her happiness.

~Patricia's POV~

I knew I didn't have much time left with the people I had recently formed friendships with, I knew that every day I was getting closer and closer to leaving. Unlike before I have something to stay for I have only been talking to them for 2 weeks but it feels like I've known them my whole life. This is partly true because I have been assessing them when I lived with them, but that doesn't always work. Now I know their secrets, I know who to trust, I learned how to trust. And most importantly I learnt about friendship. Two days it's all I had left to spend with them so I would do it in the best way. Tomorrow I will go shopping with all the girls and then have a sleepover with all of them. The next day I would play video games with the boys(except Fabian). Right now Is my time to study with Fabian. He had become a brother to me, I had a brother once but he... Never mind it didn't matter all that mattered was the fact I would spend time with them all before I left.

~Fabian's POV~

Ancient Egyptian history, I just loved it all the myths the stories the architecture. Everything was so well thought out and so planned. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door. It must be Nina no one else really knocks on my door unless they are looking for Mick. But to my surprise when I opened the door I wasn't met with that beautiful smile or curly sandy coloured locks. My eyes were met with a Auburn haired girl with no expression on her face. "ye-yes" I stuttered. Great I stuttered I thought that had stopped. Slowly a smile spread out on the girls lips.

"You don't have to sound so scared when you talk to me I'm not going to shoot you or anything you know." I smiled back at her, while motioning for her to come inside.

"Why are you here?" the question I asked took her some time to answer.

"Well I wanted to spend time with my favourite nerd, what are you doing?"

"Well right now," she nodded,"I was doing some homework from class you know the homework about assassins and Mafia." there was no answer just a nod, I still knew what she meant though.

"Can I do it with you. I didn't listen in class plus we can do the research together." In reply I gave a quick nod.

It must have been an hour before I found something interesting, on the laptop. Recently a businessman was shot after he came out of court once he was decided innocent of a rape. Most people think he did it, the interesting part was that there was no trace of his killer. It must have been a highly trained assassin, one with an untraceable gun as they couldn't trace the bullet. How perplexing. Finding the spot he was shot from was easy. The bell tower, it was high up a perfect place to shoot from if you had a long ranged gun. Not only was this person skilled but they were smart. More and more assassinations were happening in these parts of town and around the area.

"Hey Patricia look at this I think I found something interesting" I turned the laptop around and she started reading. Her eyes went wide at one point but then they were replaced by a smirk.

"The guy deserved it he raped someone and walked free. He doesn't deserve life"

In a way Patricia was right but then again I guess every one makes mistakes but sometimes people make worse ones than others.

~Patricia's POV~

Normally I would hate to admit this, but I was having fun studying with Fabian. We found loads of stories. However, my favourite was my kill. The police had no clue who did it, and I confused Fabian which is a bonus.

"I had fun tonight Fabian we should do it again" but then I realised I wouldn't be able to do this again I would be gone in two days.

"Can I ask you a question Patricia?" I nodded.

"Where do you disappear to all the time I mean, I know this isn't likely but do you have something to do with the assassinations. When your not around someone dies, or is it a coincidence and I'm over thinking everything?" What?! Was he serious, how did he figure it out. I can't tell him the truth though. Can I? No I can't, It would ruin everything I worked for Fabian would go to the police.

"Me? A criminal. Fabian that's the funniest thing you've ever said."Apart from that the rest of the evening went by fine, with only five interruptions.

~Nobody's POV~

It was around 10:00 when Joy woke up, she got up as quietly as she could careful not to wake the sleeping Patricia on the other side of the room. Silently, the brunette shimmied out from under her duvet. The rooms cool air raised goosebumps on her bare arms as she stood up. As she was leaving the room, she noticed that Patricia was stirring in her sleep. "Something must be bothering her, she hasn't done that for a while." Joy murmured to herself. She made her way downstairs, everyone was at the table having their own conversations. Reaching across the table Joy picked up the cereal and poured some into a bowl asking Fabian a question as she did. "So Fabes how was studying with Patricia last night. Did she tell you any deep dark secrets." Fabian's eyes went wide then he began to stutter,"Uh N..no we had had fun just st..studying, but that's it" Everyone nodded in reason. Well all except Nina, she gave him a questioning look."What happened last night Fabes? And the truth this time." He huffed and began to talk"I uh had a thought and-" but he was stopped short. A scream that no one had ever heard before made its way through the house.

**So guys chapter two a little bit longer than the last but I felt like I owed it to you for waiting and being patient.**

**Love to Love You: Thank you for the review you were on of my first and on my first chapter and I hope you will be with me the whole way.**

**hoachic12: Thank you I will keep writing and I may take you up on your offer, it means a lot to me for someone to think I'm good already.**

**BurkelyDandBradKLOVER219: Thanks for the review and I have read your stories and they are awesome.**

**ChiBaby12345: Thanks for reviewing I love your story new beginnings its just awesome I have literally no words.**

**Gummy-bears28: You review means a lot thank you for reviewing hope to know what you think of this chapter.**

**peddie4evas: Thanks for the review can't wait to see what you think of this chapter.**

**So that about rounds it up bye guys and remember the more reviews the quicker I update bye. **


End file.
